You Picked Me
by wisegirlx17
Summary: You do know Percy and Annabeth have their hardships right? They like each other, and blah blah blah. Let's say people are getting in their way. Are they ever going to end up with each other if people get in their way? PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Readers, this is my first Percabeth story! It's going to be about 3 or 4 chapters. I will try and post at least once a week or when I get 10 – 15 reviews. I hope you like it. Please review!_

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately don't own the Percy Jackson series and everything that comes with it. Rick, if you are feeling generous I will gladly take control of the PJO series.

**You Picked Me: Chapter 1**

She was his best friend, the one who had always been there for him through thick and thin. She understood better than anyone else, and he understood her, too. He could tell when she was upset or angry and how to cheer her up. She talked to him almost every day when they weren't at camp and hung out after school. He wasn't afraid to argue with her, although he knew he would lose. Even though his head was full of kelp sometimes, she loved everything about him.

Annabeth was in love with her best friend. She hadn't realized when, but she knew for sure she had fallen. Though, she could never tell him how she felt. If Percy didn't return those feeling, their friendship would be ruined.

There was a point where Annabeth was sure he possibly returned her feelings, but ever since Rachel came along it seemed like Percy forgot all about their friendship in general. Annabeth resented Rachel for taking Percy away from her. She was the nerd –quite literally- while Rachel was the "popular cheerleader."

Annabeth wanted to move out of the friend-zone with Percy. Her feelings were too strong for them to remain just friends. But how would she hint at that without making a fool out of herself? Percy's brain was so full of seaweed that she would be surprised if he actually caught on. Annabeth rolled her eyes, and chuckled to herself. She really needed to shake these thoughts away and sleep. She had school tomorrow and staying awake and mulling over Seaweed Brain was not helping, but only keeping her up. Finally after what felt like hours, she drifted off into an uneasy sleep, even though she had a lot on her mind.

---

The next morning, Annabeth groaned and trudged to the bathroom to wash-up. She dressed quickly, hoping she hadn't taken too long. Percy was supposed to pick her up. The two teenagers were juniors attending Stratford Prep in the city. Annabeth's family moved to New York to be closer to Camp Half-Blood, knowing it was much safer than San Francisco. Since the two were sixteen, they had their permits, and Percy felt the need to show off his driving skills all the time. Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled, thinking of her best friend.

A loud honk broke her trance and she hurried down to meet Percy. She got in his car, a bit breathless from hurrying. Her stomach did flips when she saw him grin at her.

Percy handed Annabeth her usual hot cocoa and blue scone. His mother always made sure she had two hot cocoas and two scones, blue of course, ready before Percy left.

"Good morning, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, handling her cocoa carefully and taking a cautious sip.

"Good morning, Wise Girl," he replied, his grin still in tack.

She loved his smile and the way he looked at her. She looked away, hiding her slight blush. Percy started his car, and they were on their way to school.

"How was your weekend, besides seeing you yesterday?" Percy asked.

"Sadly, no monsters this time," she said with mock sorrow.

"Don't jinx it," he laughed, "Knowing the monsters we encounter, they could attack at any minute."

Annabeth agreed as she sipped her hot chocolate. She noticed something different and her expression turned curious. "This tastes a little different than usual," she said as she looked up at Percy.

"I made it this morning," he said proudly, "I followed the recipe, but I added a special, secret ingredient."

"And what would that be?" she questioned, suspicious and still curious.

"Oh nothing," he said winking, "nothing you need to be worried about."

They arrived at school soon after and parked in the lot. Annabeth couldn't help but notice Rachel waited for Percy by the entrance to school. She scowled.

Grover wasn't anywhere to be seen. He usually waited outside for the two. Annabeth figured Grover was with his girlfriend, Juniper. They got out of the car, and Percy wasted no time in running over to Rachel. He said a quick goodbye and promised to catch up with her later. Her scowl deepened. Before Annabeth could get too upset, Thalia came out to greet her.

Thalia was Annabeth's best friend, also. She knew Annabeth as well as Percy did. Actually, a bit more considering Thalia knew about Annabeth's more-than-a-crush on Percy. She had pretty much know since she met Annabeth. Thalia had told her, "It's obvious, duh. You're all google-y eyed every time you see him." And after that, Thalia had become her best friend. Well, Annabeth had kind of threatened her not to tell, pretty much kept a close eye on her, and then they had become best friends.

They two demigods walked into class together, talking about their weekend. One of two classes the two friends had together was English, not exactly their strongest subject. But despite their dyslexia, Annabeth always did well in her classes and Thalia was smart, too.

Throughout class, Annabeth was dozing off. Thinking of Percy was becoming a daily routine, and Annabeth couldn't stop. She hadn't ever remembered feeling this way about any other person. Her thinking mostly consisted of plans to tell Percy how she feels, but so far she was scratching everything out.

She looked down and noticed a note on her desk. She looked around, catching Thalia's eye, who motioned for her to read it.

_"A, are you okay this morning? You seem really out of it,"_ the note read.

Annabeth grabbed her pen and scribbled back quickly, _"I'm okay, just thinking about stuff."_

She passed the note stealthy to Thalia. Her lips twitched, holding back a smirk. She returned the note to Annabeth.

_"You're thinking of Percy, I can tell. Your eyes are glazed over, and you look conflicted about something."_

Annabeth sighed; she knew Thalia would figure it out sooner or later anyway. She decided Thalia would be of better help, since she was Percy's friend, also.

She wrote back, _"I can't stop thinking about how to tell him. But then again, I'm sure he wouldn't have those same feelings, because he obviously likes Rachel."_

She passed the note to Thalia, feeling dejected. But she wouldn't show Thalia how downhearted she was feeling.

She would try to be tough, if she could. She hoped.

Thalia was thinking up a plan. Annabeth could tell by the way her eyebrows scrunched together, and how she narrowed her eyes slightly.

_"I've got it. But Annabeth, you'll probably not be too happy with me when we're through. I'll tell you all about the plan later."_

She read the note and made a face. For once, Annabeth wasn't sure what to expect. And guessing from Thalia's words, she wouldn't like this very much. If Percy was worth it, it would definitely be a risk to take.

Annabeth glanced over at Percy who was sitting across the room. He looked back at her and smiled. She returned the smile and looked down. Thalia, of course, noticed the exchanged and smiled. Her plan was going to work. It had to.

---

After class Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy met up in the hallway to join Grover and Juniper for their Greek Mythology elective they took together. Of course it was their favorite and easiest class. It gave them an extra insight to other gods and monsters incase they ever encountered them while traveling.

Today's class focused on their upcoming research papers they had to write on different gods and goddesses. The demigods respectively chose their immortal parents, Grover chose Pan, and Juniper chose Demeter.

Class was not-so surprisingly easy. When they were dismissed, the class headed to the cafeteria for lunch. They went to their usual table in the back corner where they could discuss their "real" lives without the chance of any mortal overhearing.

As Percy got his tray, Rachel came over and asked Percy to sit with her. Percy glanced over at Annabeth and his friends, waiting for him at their usual table. Annabeth, who had a slight blush on her cheeks, waved her hand, signaling him to come over. Her attempt was in vain, because she knew Percy would choose Rachel.

"Don't let her get to you," Thalia whispered as she nudged Annabeth.

"I won't, promise," replied Annabeth, who glared at the sight of Rachel flirting heavily with Percy.

Percy glanced at Annabeth apologetically, shrugged his shoulders, and went off with Rachel.

---

_**Please, please, please review… It will only take 15 seconds. I really appreciate reviews, nice ones please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the reviews, story alerts, author alerts, story favorites, and author favorites… They truly make my day when I see them! I said about ten reviews for the next chapter so you all deserve it! Hope you like it and don't forget to review!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percy Jackson *sadface* (get the joke, Twin?) Oh, and I didn't make up the title; it's a song called "You Picked Me" by A Fine Frenzy (she's amazing!)

**You Picked Me: Chapter 2**

Annabeth was hurt, but she hid her emotions from Thalia. She dismissed herself from the table, grabbed her tray, and bolted out of the cafeteria. Annabeth ignored her friend's objections. As she left, she saw Percy's worried expression. Percy was about to get up but Rachel held him down, distracting him somehow.

Annabeth headed to the library, her favorite place to just sit and relax. But she couldn't concentrate on her work, and she couldn't relax due to what she saw in the cafeteria. She just couldn't distract herself. She found herself wondering about Thalia's plan, really hoping it would work. As Annabeth stared off into space, she didn't notice Thalia's presence near by.

"Alright Annabeth, get your act together. I have a plan and Grover and Juniper are in on it too," Thalia said with an authoritative voice. Her lips were thin, her expression serious.

"I don't know Thals… Are you sure? If he's willing to pick Rachel over us, I doubt he'd pick her over me," Annabeth said, speaking as if it were obvious. Frankly, Annabeth was a bit surprised with herself. She usually never seemed so doubtful, or vulnerable. With Thalia, it was a different story, she assumed. She understood, at least.

"It will most definitely work, I am positive."

Thalia sat down and mapped out the plan to Annabeth. Annabeth smiled to herself, feeling a little more hopeful. She was more confident now that Thalia had devised a plan that sounded promising. They finished finalizing details of the plan and joined Juniper for their next class. Though it was usually Annabeth with the plan, she left it all up to Thalia this time.

--

After school, Annabeth and Thalia met up at their adjacent lockers. Every Monday, the two best friends went to a small coffee shop to study and talk. No one really knew about the place because it was on a small side street. They were sitting in the back when they noticed Percy and Rachel walk in. This girl was really starting to annoy Annabeth; she just wouldn't leave his side. Annabeth ducked down before they could notice Annabeth and Thalia in the back.

Percy and Rachel sat down at a table by a window in the front. Rachel was being overly flirtatious as if she knew Annabeth was there, watching them. Percy, being the seaweed brain he is, didn't think much of it. He believed him and Rachel to be just friends, not knowing she liked him a lot more than he liked her.

"Let's regroup here, I didn't think we would have to start until tomorrow by why wait?" Thalia said, "Here's the new first part of Operation Percabeth…"

"Percabeth?" interrupted Annabeth, confused by the name.

"Percy and Annabeth of course! Did you really think I could pay attention in math with my best friend upset? No, so I thought of a name for you two," Thalia laughed.

Annabeth shook her head; leave it to Thalia to come up with a name for the two of them, even though they weren't going out… yet.

"Go over there to get some sugar and wait for Percy to casually notice you. When he calls you over, walk over and be flirty with him. Touch his arm, laugh at his jokes, stuff like that. Also, if he stands up give him a small hug and wait for him to let go."

"That's a lot, you are sure that will work?" Annabeth questioned.

"Positive, now go!" replied Thalia, giving Annabeth a little push towards the sugar stand.

--

Annabeth slowly walked over to the sugar stand, peering at Percy and waiting for him to glance her way. She turned her body diagonally so he would notice her. He casually turned his head and happened to notice Annabeth standing right across the room.

"Annabeth?" Percy called out.

Annabeth looked over 'cluelessly' and saw Percy wave. The smile on Rachel's face dropped right away. She walked over, ignoring the glare from Rachel.

When Percy stood up she hugged him, making sure he let go first.

"Long time no see Seaweed Brain," she joked.

Percy scratched the back of his and grinned.

"Heh, yeah, two hours! So long ago!" he said sarcastically, "What are you up to right now?"

Annabeth noticed Rachel's scowl and smirked to herself. She was secretly gloating to herself and glad she took Percy's attention from her.

"I'm actually here with Thalia doing homework and stuff. Someone didn't show up today at the lockers…" she trailed off accusingly.

"Oh," Percy replied embarrassed, "yeah, sorry about that. Rachel said she needed to talk to me, and we happened to come here." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Annabeth's face fell. Of course he chose Rachel over them. No surprise there. But she would go on with Thalia's plan and hope that it works.

"Why don't we hang out tomorrow after school? Maybe go to a movie and dinner?" Annabeth suggested curiously. 'Where did that come from?' she thought, surprised at herself and her boldness. It was so unlike her and yet, she liked this newfound confidence. This wasn't exactly what Thalia had told her to do, but it seemed to work.

Rachel coughed, breaking any moment Annabeth and Percy had. She gave Annabeth a nasty look for interrupting what she believed to be a "date" with Percy. Annabeth completely ignored her and looked back at Percy, awaiting his response.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'll call you later so we can talk," he said smiling at her.

In truth, Annabeth was ecstatic, but she maintained her cool.

"Okay," she replied, smiling, "well, I have to get back to Thalia. I guess I'll talk to you later."

She grasped his arm, squeezing it lightly, and walked back to her table where she saw Thalia's excited expression. Annabeth grinned, a blush rising to her cheeks. Thalia would tease her about this, saying it was a 'date', as would all of her other friends.

--

Thalia was shaking her arms in excitement. Annabeth swore she would keel over from spazzing, "No studying today. We have too much to do for tomorrow. Clothes, makeup, shoes…" Thalia began mumbling to herself like a crazy woman.

"Um, Thals?" said Annabeth, trying to bring Thalia back down to earth.

"Hmm?" Thalia asked, not all the way there.

"Shouldn't I just be myself?" Annabeth questioned, "I'm not some doll to glam up, and Percy is not Ken," Annabeth said stubbornly.

Thalia raised her eyebrow at Annabeth.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Um, right well let's go. We have things to go over before your date tomorrow."

Annabeth didn't bother correcting her or going against her. What Thalia wanted, Thalia got. And if she wanted to put make-up on Annabeth, she would, forcefully or not.

She knew Percy didn't consider it a date and neither did she, but she couldn't help the feelings that bubbled up in the pit of stomach. Thalia grabbed their books, handed Annabeth her bag, and together they walked out of the coffee shop.

--

During school the next day, Annabeth found it hard to concentrate. She was excited and nervous about her afternoon with Percy. When lunch rolled around, Annabeth and Thalia excused themselves, muttering something about unfinished work, and went to the library to prepare for the afternoon. Thalia dressed Annabeth in a navy blue v-neck shirt with a high wasted, short, flowy black skirt and black high tops converse.

Annabeth was reluctant to letting Thalia put makeup on her. She only allowed a bit of mascara, a little eyeliner, and some colored lip balm. Thalia was sure Percy would take note of this. After this date, Thalia was sure Percy would be convinced that Annabeth was the girl for him.

When the last bell of the day sounded, Percy and Annabeth met outside on the steps of the school, ready for their outing.

"So what do you want to do first, Wise Girl? Movie or dinner?" asked Percy as they walked down the street.

"I think we should get dinner first," Annabeth responded, "what movie are we seeing?"

"Well down in the village, the Barefoot Contessa is doing a Horror Movie Marathon Week, so I thought we could see that. Tonight they're showing The Covenant, which I heard is pretty good," Percy replied.

The Barefoot Contessa is a small, old time movie theatre where they showed a different movie every night. They usually had themed weeks and showed different movies under certain themes. It was a fun place for teenagers to hang out with friends, and the place would always be packed. It had a room with the ticket counter and concession stand. There was only one room with a semi-big screen where the movie was played that had red cushioned seats going up a hill.

"Is that the one about the Salem Witch Trials? I think I've heard of it before."

"Mhm, I think so," said Percy. He seemed to be distracted by a familiar voice he had heard.

Percy turned around quickly, but no one was there. He could have sworn he heard a voice awfully familiar to Grover's.

"Seaweed Brain? Hellooo…?" Annabeth was shaking her hand in front of Percy's face, trying to grab his attention.

"Yeah, I just thought I heard Grover's voice," replied Percy, shaking his head, confused.

"Must be the empathy link," he chuckled.

"Interesting…" Annabeth murmured, "I'll bet Thalia and Grover are following us."

"What was that?" asked Percy, puzzled.

Annabeth shook her head, muttering a quick, "It's nothing, Seaweed Brain," her face flaming.

--

It's the little button right down in the center there… Click it and **REVIEW**! It's much appreciated! Only one chapter left! Get excited!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I lied to you! This is the second to last chapter. I decided to spilt it up into two for more suspense; that, and the two together was too long. I'd like to give a shout out to my best friend, C Lovebug, for helping me with this story and I love sea green, my awesome beta reader. Sorry it took so long to post this, I'm so busy with school, dance, and a million other things. I promise you will get chapter 4 by Friday of next week at the latest.

**You Picked Me: Chapter 3**

Together, the two best friends continued to walk down the street. They decided to stop by Percy's house first before they went to dinner.

Percy walked into his apartment to find his mom cooking blue cupcakes. Percy's mouth instantly watered at the smell of the delicious dessert. Annabeth laughed as Percy sped up his walk to the kitchen.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson!" said Annabeth and Percy, entering his apartment.

"Annabeth and Percy come try my cupcakes," called out Sally Jackson.

Percy and Annabeth walked into his kitchen where his mother was baking blue cupcakes.

"Annabeth, first of all, call me Sally," she responded, "and second, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm good, it's been to long," Annabeth smiled and replied.

Sally put the cupcakes on the table for Annabeth and Percy to eat. Percy instantly grabbed 3 and stuck them on his plate. Annabeth and Sally laughed at the sight. Percy was completely engrossed in his cupcakes he didn't notice Annabeth's shocked and amused face staring at him.

He looked up at her and met her eyes. She held his gaze trying to keep the pink blush from creeping up on her cheeks. Annabeth became lost in his sea-green eyes and completely forgot about everything around her. Sally finally cleared her throat, breaking the trance between the two of them. Percy and Annabeth both looked down and blushed.

Sally looked back and forth between the two of them, trying to figure out what they were thinking. Annabeth regained her composure and continued to eat her cupcake. Percy looked conflicted and stopped eating her cupcake. It was already 4:30 so Percy and Annabeth decided to go so they could eat dinner before the movie.

"Thank you for the cupcakes," said Annabeth, as she hugged Sally goodbye.

"Anytime dear, and I hope to be seeing you around here much more often," Sally replied, winking at her.

Annabeth blushed and turned to walk to the door. Percy followed after her, saying goodbye to his mother.

"Have fun on your da-... I mean, have fun at the movies!" called out Sally.

Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other and blushed at Sally's remark. They walked down to their favorite Greek restaurant, Demeter's Delights, where they shared their mutual, favorite dish of Keftedes. Percy and Annabeth talked a lot about their lives, school, and camp during dinner, connecting more than they had in a long time.

----

After they finished dinner, Percy and Annabeth walked to the Barefoot Contessa to see the movie. As they walked up to the ticket counter, Percy noticed a few guys in the corner checking Annabeth out. They wolf whistled at her causing Percy to wrap his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Just as Annabeth was about to say something, he asked the lady for two tickets for The Covenant, ignoring Annabeth's questioning look.

The boys walked up to Percy and Annabeth as they in line to buy popcorn; they ignored Percy's presence and focused in on Annabeth. One boy in particular stood out to Annabeth.

"He's a little cute," she thought to herself. A voice nagged in her head, not cuter than Percy. "That's true," Annabeth thought.

The guy started flirting with Annabeth, much to Percy's annoyance. When the guy asked for her number, Percy grew angry and turned menacingly toward the boy.

"Actually, she's with me," Percy said, glaring at the boy.

"Huh? No, it's okay," said Annabeth, writing her number on a napkin the boy handed her.

Percy bought her popcorn, ignoring Annabeth's protest to buy it herself. She noticed Percy's hand remained around her waist the entire time. Annabeth cozy'd up to him a bit more, thanking him for the popcorn. As they walked into the theatre she noticed someone's familiar black hair flying through the crowd, almost trying to not be seen.

The two friends walked into the theatre and found it to be crowded with other couples and groups of friends. They found two open seats on the right side of the theatre, a little secluded from everyone else. There wasn't an armrest between her seat and Percy's, only on the outside part of their chairs. Percy removed his hand away from Annabeth's waist, much to her disappointment.

----

As they sat down, there was a space between Annabeth wished wasn't there. Percy and Annabeth waited for the movie to start; they didn't talk much but continuously glanced at each other when they believed the other wasn't looking. Annabeth started to ponder why she gave her number to the boy.

The movie started a few minutes later. Annabeth casually moved closer to Percy, noticing he was a few inches closer to her as well. Annabeth could tell Percy was still annoyed over the situation at the concession stand. She sat uncomfortable in the seat watching the movie. Annabeth found the four brothers very attractive and instantly became interested in the movie.

The movie was interesting to Annabeth; she wasn't usually into movies like this but she was really enjoying it. The four brothers are descendants of a family from the 1600s, involved in the Salem Witch Trials. They have superhuman abilities and are fighting against the fifth, evil brother who is trying to take their powers.

----

Suddenly, there was cough in the background; Annabeth turned her head around but saw no one there. She suddenly became more nervous than she already was, completely unlike her; although maybe it was just the moving getting to her.

Percy noticed something a little off about Annabeth, he didn't know what it was exactly but he could tell she preoccupied with her thoughts. He put his arm around her and brought his face up to her's.

"Wise Girl," he whispered.

As Annabeth turned her head to face him, she was suddenly aware of their close proximity. She could feel his eyes staring into hers and his warm breath on her neck.

"Percy…I…" Annabeth started, hesitating with every word.

----

**A/N:** Sorry about the cliffhanger, I know you all desperately want to find out what happens! _**Review please!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I am so sorry everyone! I have been completely swamped and overwhelmed with schoolwork. I have had a million essays, tests, projects, etc. that I haven't had a chance to write or even post. I have my _HUUUUUGE APUSH_ test tomorrow and I have spent all my time studying for that. Hopefully I'll do well! After that I have a few things left but then I am free and done with school! I have also had a million dance shows and dance rehearsals so I haven't had time on the weekends either. Please forgive me for making everyone wait so long! This is the last chapter! I really hope you liked my story! I have a few ideas so I might write soon. I'll see how busy I am for the next month. I will definitely write in June and August. I'll even write a little when I'm in Ireland if I get time. Thank you everyone for reading my story. I want to give a special shout out to **taylorrrstrife **and** C Lovebug**!

**Chapter 4**

She was interrupted when an unexpected scream came from the middle of the theatre. Annabeth and Percy straightened up and blushed while avoiding each other's glances. They continued to watch the movie in silence; Percy didn't remove his arm from around her, which Annabeth did not object to. Another forty-five minutes into the movie, Annabeth was actually starting to get scared.

She screamed and jumped into Percy's lap when she saw the spiders crawling all over the girl and going inside of her. Annabeth, terrified by all spiders, curled up into a ball and buried her head in Percy's shoulder. Percy wrapped his arms around her, gently stroked her hair trying to comfort her. Annabeth, satisfied with the position she was in, didn't sit back up even after the spiders were gone. She was still shaken from the spiders in the movie. Annabeth could hear Percy chuckling quietly while he consoled her.

Percy sat Annabeth up but kept her in her sitting position. He brushed the hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. It was so easy to get lost in his deep sea-green eyes, the sparkling glint he got when he smiled at her it made her stomach get butterflies. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled against his toned chest.

For the rest of the movie, the two best friend's stayed in that position, comfortable and content. They ignored all the giggles and stares they got from the couples and groups surrounding them. They recognized a few people from school. Annabeth faintly heard Thalia laughing and clapping quietly in the background. She smiled to herself and blushed as she cuddled deeper into Percy's chest. Annabeth didn't feel like herself, she felt more exposed and girly than she usually did. Percy made her feel happy and lighthearted; she could just be herself and didn't have to worry what other's thought.

When the movie ended, Percy and Annabeth released each other from their embrace and together they walked out of the theatre. Percy and Annabeth walked back to her apartment; they continued to walk for a few blocks shoulder to shoulder when Percy slipped his hand into Annabeth's and intertwined his fingers with hers. They didn't need to talk; between them the silence was never uncomfortable.

Percy and Annabeth reached Annabeth's apartment. They just stare at each other as nothing is being said. Percy brushes back Annabeth's hair and places his hand lightly on her cheeks. As Annabeth wraps her arms around his waist, Percy tilts her chin upward and leans down to kiss her.

The sparks between them were like the Fourth of July fireworks at Camp Half-Blood. The kiss was soft and passionate; Annabeth had never experienced anything like this between. She pushed her body closer to Percy's and move her hands to his chest while his hands remained on her face.

Percy separated his lips from hers and rests his forehead on hers, their noses almost touching.

"Remember when you asked about the special ingredient I put in the hot cocoa?" he asked, with a small smile on his face.

Annabeth looked into his sea-green eyes and murmured, "yes," still wondering what the answer is.

Percy leaned back, ending their embrace and grabbed her hand.

"Well the truth is," he paused, glancing at Annabeth, "I added love."

Before Annabeth could reply, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Annabeth couldn't gather her thoughts, let alone speak. Percy smiled and started to walk back to his apartment, which was a few blocks over. Annabeth leaned back against the door of her apartment. She was so lost in her thoughts about Percy, she didn't notice Thalia skipping up to her with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you had a nice night," said Thalia, grinning with the smile of the Cheshire Cat.

Annabeth's cheeks were flushed, her gray eyes darkened from her moment with Percy.

"Yah, it was amazing," said Annabeth, with a silly grin on her face.

Thalia looked down and noticed the time.

"It's late so I have to go but I expect full details tomorrow morning," stated Thalia, hugging her best friend goodbye.

Annabeth walked inside and said hello to her father and stepmother. They had a knowing look on their faces and smiled. She continued to her bedroom and got ready for bed. Luckily, she had no homework to do. Somehow she felt like this was Aphrodite's doing.

As she got into bed, she thought about her evening with Percy and everything that happened. Thalia was right; he did love her. She was his Wise Girl; it made her stomach get butterflies every time she thought about him.

Her phoned beeped; telling her she had a text message. She glanced down and saw it was from Percy.

It read, "Goodnight Wise Girl, I love you."

She smiled and replied, "Goodnight Seaweed Brain, I love you too."

**Review, review, review!** I love reviews; they make my day! I promise I won't make everyone wait so long when I post more stories and/or one-shots! _**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
